


Noël en 2550

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [2]
Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Gen, Henry is tired(tm) by his friend, Je viens de vous résumer cette série en deux tags, Les deux autres sont des boulets, Que faut-il dire de plus, Raph est un enfant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Henry avait perdu depuis bien longtemps l'habitude des traditions, quand bien même il s'agirait de Noël. Problème pour lui - et surtout pour Renard -, c'était loin d'être le cas de tout le monde.





	Noël en 2550

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici le 2ème OS !  
> On m'a demandé du Visiteur/Raph et du Visiteur/Henry, résultat j'ai fait un joli mélange et ça a donné... Ça. Je suis désolé.e les ships sont clairement pas au centre de l'intrigue, mais bon, c'était une excuse pour voir nos chers personnages préférés faire ce qu'ils savent le mieux faire : n'importe quoi.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Pitié dis moi que tu as des idées.  
Dissimulant tant bien que mal un soupir fatigué, Henry releva les yeux vers Renard, las par avance de la conversation qui allait suivre - il n'en connaissait pas encore les tenants et aboutissements, mais il suffisait d'observer quelques secondes l'air paniqué de son ami pour savoir que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos. Ni pour le Visiteur, ni pour lui.  
\- Des idées pour ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus neutre possible, espérant éclaircir quelque peu le dilemme qui torturait son interlocuteur.  
\- Des idées de cadeaux pour Raph, marmonna-t-il, et tout dans sa voix trahissait son désarroi et son absence flagrante de contrôle de la situation. Ce qui, Henry devait bien l'admettre, était loin d'être inhabituel.  
\- Je te rappelle que nous vivons dans une époque qui, bien qu'elle présente sûrement certains avantages dont je n'ai pas encore découvert la nature, ne permet pas vraiment de fêter Noël, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules, comme si cela réglait le problème - bien au contraire.  
\- Je SAIS, mais Raph a déjà mon cadeau, et si j'en trouve pas un ça va le décevoir et...  
\- Qui va être déçu ?  
Les deux amis du futur se retournèrent brusquement vers Raph, qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce, les bras chargés de paquets en tout genre.  
\- ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda Henry sans même prendre le temps de répondre, bien trop préoccupé par ce qui allait encombrer son espace personnel.  
\- Bah ce sont des cadeaux ! répondit le concerné, un immense sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que je n'allais rien vous offrir pour Noël !  
Henry refusa pertinemment de se tourner vers Renard, il était hors de question de faire face à son regard fier de "Je te l'avais dit". Parce que maintenant, ils étaient deux à avoir besoin d'idées de cadeaux.


End file.
